


Surprise?

by simkatla



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Elams, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simkatla/pseuds/simkatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex, John, and Eliza surprise their eldest children with a visit to their college, they are not expecting what they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” John asked Eliza. They strolled down the street, arm in arm. They were watching Alexander, who was nearly thirty feet ahead of them. He bounced with every step and practically glowed with excitement. 

 

“Oh, it's a terrible idea. There is no way that both Angelica and Philip are behaving exactly as he wants. I've said for years, Alexander, don't surprise the children when they go to college. Here we are, not even two weeks into their first semester and what is he doing?” Eliza shook her head and then flashed a smile at her Laurens.

 

“Surprising the children at college,” He answered her. “So, you and I are damage control for whatever Alexander ends up starting while we're in the city. Well, this is going to be fun.”

 

“After the children finish berating Alex.” Eliza and John shared a smile. “I had been wanting to visit the city, anyway. It has been so long since the three of us took a trip together, without an entire brood of children along.”

 

John leaned towards Eliza and his voice dipped into the seductive. “Ah, so you just wanted to relive our glory days. Rebels at winter dances, secret smiles, excitement in the air-Oh, my God. Is that Philip?” He stopped in his tracks and his voice became strangled.

 

Eliza turned to see and gasped. She tugged at John's arm. “Quickly, keep going before Alex notices-”

 

“Philip HAMILTON!” Alexander's voice cut through the air, making Eliza groan in despair. Passers-by turned to take in the spectacle. Most importantly, Philip and Theodosia Burr leapt out of each others' arms.

 

“What the HELL, pops?” Philip ran a hand through his hair as he shouted indignantly from across the street.

 

“Damnit.” Theodosia put her hands over her face. “This isn't happening. This is NOT happening.”

 

“John, do something.” Eliza tugged at his arm.

 

“Theodosia Burr. We leave him alone for two weeks, and he's kissing Theodosia Burr on street corners. Our son was kissing Theodosia Burr.” John's eyes hadn't moved since he first saw the pair.

 

Eliza sighed. “I'm honestly not sure what I expected. Alex!” She strode after her husband, who was crossing the street towards Philip. She grabbed his arm and tugged. After a moment's struggle, he stopped.

 

“Surprise?” She smiled at Philip while holding Alexander still. “We decided to see how you were adjusting to college.”

 

Philip was still gaping as he looked from the staring bystanders to the glaring Alexander, to the catatonic John, back to his smiling mother. “What. The. Hell.”

 

 

After Eliza and Philip calmed down Alexander enough that he was no longer actively ranting, Eliza managed to revive John. They all headed back towards the dorms, where Alexander, John, and Eliza had originally planned to meet Philip. Eliza had convinced Alex to save his rant until they were somewhere private.  Alexander was refusing to speak to Philip and Theodosia without ranting, John was still having trouble dealing with the situation, and Philip was annoyed with the lot of them. So, Theodosia and Eliza were holding a stumbling conversation in an awkward silence.

 

“So,” Eliza paused before continuing. “How are you liking college, Theodosia?”

 

“I'm enjoying it.” Theodosia's eyes were wide as she tried and failed to sound normal. “My classes are interesting and I'm meeting a lot of people.”

 

“Oh, really? Would I recognize any names?” Eliza asked before thinking it through.

 

“Um, I've been spending most of my time with Angelica, Philip, and Lucy.” Theodosia responded, then winced as Philip put his head in his hands.

 

“What is Lucy's surname?” Alexander broke his silence to ask suspiciously.

 

“It wouldn't be Jefferson, would it?” John finally came out of his stupor to ask. Everyone knew that the Jeffersons' youngest and most rebellious daughter was the same age as Philip and Theodosia. They just hadn't thought that any of them would ever purposefully interact, given their family histories.

 

“I must apologize for them. They-” Eliza paused again. “Actually, I've got no excuse. They're just being awful.” Theodosia let out a laugh, bright and clear, before stifling it. Eliza smiled at her. Unlike John and Alexander, she had never resented Aaron Burr. On the other hand, she certainly was not fond of-

 

“Jefferson.” Philip confirmed, looking Alexander in the eyes as he said it. For once in his life, Alexander did not take the challenge.

 

 

Eventually, they did reach the dorm. While Eliza took Alexander aside to admonish him for his behavior, John pretended to read the dorm rules posted in the hallway. Theodosia and Philip exchanged furious whispers as they unlocked the door and John caught a few snippets.

 

“How could you have let-”

 

“How was I supposed to know?”

 

“We should warn-”

 

“If I had to, then she has-”

 

“I'm not sure that your parents could-”

 

John felt relieved when Eliza and Alexander came back over. Theodosia put a hand on Philip's to silence him.

 

“Well, we still have to surprise Angelica. I can count on her to tell me things.” Alexander announced. Eliza put her head on John's shoulder in despair.

 

“Save me.” She looked up at him. “This was actually a worse idea than I thought it was.”

 

“I was getting that, actually.” He put his arm around her. “At least it can't get worse.”

 

“Thanks.” Theodosia said.

 

John blanched. He'd forgotten about their audience. “I didn't mean- It was a bit of a surprise. I'd have preferred a bit of warning-”

 

“So would we.” Philip grumbled.

 

Eliza laughed. “That's fair. Alexander, what do you think?” She turned, but Alexander had paled and was standing with his mouth open. He was staring through an open doorway.

 

When John took a step forward so he could follow Alexander's gaze, he actually stumbled to the ground. “Oh.”

 

“Well, this is unexpected.” Eliza began to laugh rather hysterically. Theodosia put her head in her hands again and Philip was trying to hide a grin behind his hand.

 

“Angelica HAMILTON!” Alexander's voice cut through the dorm, causing doors to fly open up and down the hall. Angelica looked up, squeaked, and let go of a disgruntled Lucy Jefferson. She looked from her mother, who was leaning against a door frame and shaking with laughter, to Alexander, who was livid and getting redder by the moment, to John, who was sprawled on the floor and looking up at her, aghast.

 

Lucy turned around and, seeing the family, promptly threw herself into a chair. “My dad's going to kill me.”

 

“I think we should worry about my family first, sweetheart.” Angelica's voice was faint.

 

“Good idea.” Lucy stood back up and marched into the hall, followed by Angelica. “What the hell, Philip? You couldn't have given a girl a heads up?”

 

“I told you we should have warned them.” Theodosia nudged Philip with her shoulder. He laughed and shrugged.

 

“Mom, you promised no surprise visits.” Angelica ran her hands through her hair.

 

“If it's any comfort, I'm really starting to regret agreeing to this one.” Eliza offered, smiling faintly. “Although, it might have taught Alex a lesson.”

 

“That's it. You're both coming home. No more college.” Alexander decided. “That is quite enough college for you two.”

 

“Wrong lesson. Alexander, no.” Eliza pushed off the door frame. “You are not going to take the children home from college because you don't like their girlfriends' fathers. John, are you alright?”

 

“I seem to be fine, but that might just be the shock.” John Laurens rolled over so he was lying on his back. He didn't seem to want to get the rest of the way up. “I mean, Burr is one thing, but Jefferson?”

 

“I think we got their approval.” Philip whispered to Theodosia, who snorted before catching herself. Philip put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Theodosia sighed and leaned back against him.

 

“Don't think I've forgotten about you two.” Alexander turned to glare at them. “I may have postponed it, but we are going to have words.”

 

“Alexander-” John started from the floor.

 

“John, this is ridiculous. It's only been two weeks, my son is dating Burr's daughter and my daughter is dating Jefferson's. I know I may not have been the most virtuous of young men, but I didn't do anything to deserve-”

 

“Alexander-” Eliza began, but Alex did not heed her either.

 

“I don't deserve this. Jefferson, Eliza. Jefferson and Burr. He has no-” He finally cut himself off as a choking sound came from down the hall.

 

He turned and saw Aaron Burr, holding a wrapped present, staring at the tableau in front of him. He was struggling to process suddenly coming across Alexander Hamilton in the middle of a speech, Lucy Jefferson and Angelica Hamilton holding hands, Elizabeth Hamilton trying very hard not to laugh, John Laurens sprawled on the floor, and his daughter in Philip Hamilton's arms.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Philip groaned. “You have GOT to be KIDDING me.”

 

After a beat, Theodosia smiled at her dad. “Surprise?”

**Author's Note:**

> I fudged the ages a bit, because I needed it for the plot. Technically, Lucy Jefferson died young, but this is a modern au, so everyone lives.


End file.
